


Dear Barry: Save the Date

by fandm_writer



Series: Dear Barry [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, so much hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandm_writer/pseuds/fandm_writer
Summary: With everything out in the open and nothing to stop them now, Caitlin and Barry are finally going on a date. But will everything go as planned? Or does fate have other things in store?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Series: Dear Barry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Dear Barry: Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not a direct sequel to Solace. This is a companion piece to my Twitter Text fic, Dear Barry. Part 96 respectively. You can find the rest of the story on my Twitter page: fandm_writer

If Caitlin Snow were to be completely honest, she had lost count of how many outfits she had tried on. The better part of Sunday morning had been spent like that. She would try on clothes, decide on an outfit, and end up right back at the mirror not twenty minutes later.

The bioengineer had been in the process of tearing apart the deepest recesses of her closet when her phone dinged, Barry's name vibrantly lighting up the screen.

 **Dear Caitlin, good morning. How's your day going so far?** The text had read.

Caitlin picked up the phone and smiled softly, swiping it open as the sound of gentle rainfall pattered outside her bedroom window.

 _Dear Barry, pretty good. How about yours?_ She typed out a quick reply.

**It's going well. I'm really excited about tonight.**

_Me too._ She added a blue heart before hitting send.

It didn't take long for Barry to respond with the red one and Caitlin's smile lit up all the more, a gentle warmth radiating through her chest. She went back to digging through her clothes, the feeling of butterflies dancing in her stomach.

There was another ding and Caitlin glanced back, freezing as soon as she did.

**You're tearing apart your closet right now, aren't you?**

She picked up the phone and slowly typed her answer. _...how did you know?_

**Because I'm doing the same thing...**

**Pretty sure Cisco is going to kill me if I show up in his apartment to ask his opinion one more time.**

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh a little, a fondness blanketing her as she pictured it in her mind.

 _Once again, we_ ' _re a mess._ She added a laughing face at the end.

**Well, I'm a mess anyway. But if I had to pick something to be a mess about, this is at the top of the list.**

**What if we both just wore something comfortable?** He suggested after a moment.

Caitlin paused for a beat and read the text back over, unconsciously biting her lip.

 _Could we?_ She soon replied, hints of hopeful apprehension behind her words.

**Absolutely.**

She found herself almost breathing an audible sigh of relief. She had been stressing and worrying about whether or not she would be overdressed or underdressed for nearly an hour now. She wanted so badly for this date to go well.

Her phone buzzed again.

**Cait, you could show up in sweatpants and a hoodie and I wouldn't mind at all.**

The mere thought of it sent a blush of embarrassment creeping across Caitlin's features.

**I just...I can't believe this is finally happening and I don't care what either of us look like.**

**I just want to be with YOU.**

**I want to spend time together and I want us both to be relaxed and comfortable.**

Tears began to well up in Caitlin's eyes, a part of her mind still wondering if this was all some kind of dream. How could this really be real? How could she have gotten this lucky? This was everything she had always wanted but had never dared to hope for. Everything they could've had all along if only they'd been able to sort out their feelings sooner.

 _I want that too._ She typed it out and hit send, some faint recess of her soul feeling as though her entire future began anew with those four little words.

The rest of the afternoon passed in pleasant and open conversation. They talked about their feelings, their thoughts, and where they were going to eat for dinner. The rainstorm that had blanketed the city all morning eventually cleared away and the pair decided it would be nice to walk to the restaurant.

They had chosen a little bar and grill called BJ's that was tucked between 3rd Avenue and the mall. It was pleasant and cozy, but not too fancy. Perfect for them to relax and enjoy each other without having to worry about the check or what to order.

It was about 7:25 when a knock echoed through Caitlin's apartment and she felt the tight coils of anxiety cinch down on her stomach once more. She quickly gave herself a once over in the bathroom mirror before swiping her purse and moving to answer the door. She grasped the knob and swung it open, her nerves melting away as soon as she saw Barry. He was nervous too and she had caught him mid-fidget, but he seemed to grow still as soon as he saw her, his eyes lighting up as a gentle and hopeful smile spread across his lips.

They had both been true to their word and had dressed for comfort. Barry wore dark jeans and a blue shirt with a grey blazer, while Caitlin had sprung for a casual floral maxi dress and a pair of neutral flats. Somehow they had both managed to wear the same shade of blue.

They just stood there quietly for a moment, taking it all in. Taking each other in. It felt...right. Like finally coming home to a place that was warm and familiar and _safe_. Like they had both been on a long and treacherous journey and it had led them to their destinations at last. It had led them to each other, and though neither of them voiced it, they both knew in that moment that it was where they were meant to be. They were finally home.

"Are you ready to go?" Barry inquired after a beat, an excited smile illuminating his features.

Caitlin nodded warmly and locked the apartment door behind her. As they made their way down the hall, Barry tentatively offered her his hand and she was happy to take it, her fingers gently lacing through his.

"You look really nice," he spoke up after a moment, turning his head to look at her.

Caitlin had known Barry for over six years now, yet she still couldn't stop the way the compliment made a blush creep across her cheeks.

"Thank you," she answered with a light and genuine smile. "You look nice too, I've always liked it when you wear a blazer," she added, feeling a strange new courage bloom inside her.

It was nice. It felt good and freeing to finally be able to speak some of the thoughts she had never dared voice before.

"Really?" Barry was surprised and a tad bit sheepish, his hand unconsciously coming up to smooth down the front of the grey jacket. He suddenly found he had to resist the urge to wear one every day for the rest of his life.

Caitlin quirked a tiny smile and cast a glance at him, noting the hints of uncertainty in his eyes; as if he wasn't used to being complimented like that.

"Really really," she said softly, giving his hand a light squeeze.

He smiled brilliantly for a moment and then looked away in an attempt to hide the flush that had begun to spread across his face.

In that moment, Caitlin was floored by how similar they could be sometimes.

When they finally made it outside, the first thing Caitlin noticed was that the air was cool and damp and still smelled faintly of rain. The sun hung low in the sky and danced near the horizon, casting its slanted light on them and on the platinum-colored clouds that drifted along the eastern skyline.

Small puddles lingered on the pavement as they walked in front of the little shops and corner stores that lined the street. They were still intertwined by the hands, Barry now talking animatedly about a particularly tricky case he had helped crack earlier that week. Caitlin listened intently, watching as the golden evening light danced across his face and lit up his eyes.

For a moment, it all seemed so surreal and Caitlin caught herself wondering once again if this was actually reality. There was a dark and traumatized part of her mind that still chirped up now and then, telling her that this was all a daydream. That it was some fantasy her desperate and barely conscious mind had dreamt up. There were moments where she still feared that the hammer could drop any second, tearing away her life and the fragile sense of happiness she had managed to cultivate.

"And what about you, how have you been doing?" It was Barry that snapped her out of her spiraling thoughts, an almost knowing look in his eyes.

The world finally came back into focus, their light footsteps and the faint sound of traffic entering her ears.

"I'm alright," Caitlin quickly replied, a slight smile finding its way to her lips. "I'm better than alright, actually," she continued, and for the most part, it was the truth.

She was happy, she really was. She didn't understand why these thoughts still plagued her mind, but she was determined not to let them dampen the sense of peace and content she was finally starting to reclaim.

"But," Barry added gently, sensing the thoughts she hadn't put into words.

"It's nothing, really," she shook her head, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Then finally she met his eyes and saw clearly the care and concern that he bore behind them. They were soft and open and made her feel like she could tell him anything and he would understand. He genuinely wanted to know and to listen; he wanted her to be okay.

"It's just..." she began slowly, her walls rapidly dissolving before her eyes. "Sometimes I have these moments. Moments where I—"

"Can't believe you're actually here?" Barry supplied, his gaze falling from her down to the dark asphalt. "That we're both here together."

Caitlin didn't reply for several moments, to taken back to form words. Then slowly, she began to feel the soothing balm of being _understood_ slowly spread through her, and suddenly, she was no longer alone and isolated in her own head.

"How did you..." she trailed off in a low inflection, her brow furrowing gently.

"Because I know the feeling." He gave a tiny shrug and brought his gaze back up to her soft features, an unreadable look in his eyes. "I get them too," he added after a beat. "Sometimes I wake up in the morning and I'm terrified that when I open my eyes I'll be back in the Speed Force. That I'll be alone again."

"You aren't." The words flew quickly and unwaveringly from Caitlin's lips, overwhelmed with the sudden need to comfort him.

"I know that. I do," he spoke with the ghost of a smile, a tenderness hidden in his words. "But...it's not exactly logical. It doesn't always change how you feel in that moment."

Caitlin nodded, slow and somber, understanding exactly what he meant.

Suddenly, Barry stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, taking both her hands and cradling them in his palms. He held onto her firmly yet gently, his warm touch grounding and reassuring.

"You aren't alone either. You know that right?" He said, ducking his head down a little to catch her gaze. "Whenever you get to feeling that way, just tell me. I get it. Believe me, I do. I want to help, even if the only way to do that is to listen."

Caitlin felt her eyes get a bit misty as he spoke, feeling as though a bandage had just been applied to some raw and exposed part of her soul. She gave him a watery smile and brought her hand up to lightly touch the side of his face, her love and adoration for him soaring all the more.

"The same goes for you, okay, Mr. Allen?" She stated quietly, willing her voice to be steady and even finding that a hint of playfulness emerged. "If you start feeling that way, don't hesitate to tell me. Or call me, or text me. No matter what time it is. I'm here for you too. Okay?"

"I know, Dr. Snow. I know." His words were just above a whisper as his hand came up to cover hers, a soft and serene kind of smile finding its way to his lips.

She held his gaze for a few moments, only then becoming aware of how close they had drifted to each other. He seemed to realize it the same instant she did, his eyes briefly and fleetingly flickering down to her lips. When they came back up they were searching and Caitlin dared to lean just a bit closer, a carefulness in her movements. All her apprehension faded away when Barry moved eagerly to close the remaining gap between them, his hand sliding up along her neck and fingers trailing into her hairline.

She felt his lips lightly brush against her own when suddenly the devastating shockwave of an explosion tore through the air around them. The ear-splitting force of the blast knocked them both off their feet and Barry only had enough time to tuck Caitlin close to his chest before they both went reeling across the pavement.

Two smaller but no less jarring explosions followed, making the ground shake beneath them.

After what seemed like an eternity the dust began to settle and bits of debris ceased to rain down, leaving Barry with a hammering heart and a faint ringing in his ears. Frantically, he sat up, the word "Caitlin" flying past his lips as he quickly gathered her into his arms and brushed her disheveled hair out of her face. What he found was a pair of wide glowing eyes looking back at him and a gash on her forehead that had already begun to frost over.

"It's okay, I'm okay," she assured him a little breathlessly, her hand still gripping his blazer tightly.

Barry wasn't sure if the sigh of relief he breathed was audible or not.

"Are you hurt?" She quickly pushed herself to a sitting position, her brain shifting into that critical doctor mode he knew so well.

Before he could reply, her hands reached out to touch him, running along his chest and torso, searching for any wounds or pieces of shrapnel. It was barely detectable, but there was a franticness behind her movements, a lingering fear that she might lose him again.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm alright. I promise," he told her, reaching up to steady her hand in his own.

Her gaze flickered back up to his and despite his frazzled state, he willed his gaze to be open and steady. Her eyes softened and her shoulders released a bit of balled up tension. She nodded, slow yet firm, a silent understanding passing between them.

The sound of crackling flames finally entered their ears and as if on cue, both their heads snapped to the direction of the carnage. There were people screaming as small explosions rocked the street and sparks flew through the air. Chunks of pavement and small pieces of buildings had been blown away, revealing the cause of the destruction.

"Is that—" Caitlin began, squinting to peer through the smoke and dust that wafted through the remnants of the street.

"A gas pipe," Barry confirmed, a gravity in his words. "The emergency shut off valves must have failed."

"We've got to get these people out of here," Caitlin stated, eyes scanning the panic that had consumed everyone in the vicinity.

"On it." Barry quickly rose to his feet and helped Caitlin do the same. "Do you think you can control the flames until the fire department gets here?" He turned to her.

A very Frost-like smirk found its way to Caitlin's lips, and suddenly Barry was reminded of the complexity and brilliance of her personality.

"They still call me Killer Frost for a reason," she replied, her eyes lighting up as streaks of white began to spread through her hair.

Barry couldn't help but smile back, clenching his fist and activating his Flash ring.

The next few hours were a bit of a blur as the Flash and Killer Frost worked to put out the blaze and secure the area. There had been no fatalities, but 12 people were injured in total and Barry sped every single one of them to the emergency room before the ambulance even got there. Vibe showed up about halfway through the ordeal and between the three of them, they managed to contain the leaking gas and get the streets back into semi-functioning order.

By the time it was safe enough to hand it over to first responders and city workers the sun had long set and the stars had found their way to the crystal clear sky. It was almost midnight when they began the trek back home, tired and bruised and smelling of smoke and soot.

Cisco offered to breach them but they declined, saying that it was still technically their date and even though it was too late to get dinner they could at least still have a nice walk back home.

The air was sharp and cold as they made their way down the now quiet and largely empty streets, Barry's blazer draped lightly over Caitlin's shoulders. Somewhere along the way her dress had gotten torn and singed, leaving the once vibrant material tattered and sprinkled with the stains of dirt and grime.

"I am...so sorry," Barry spoke from where he walked beside her, their hands loosely linked together. "I just—I really wanted this night to go well. I wanted you to have a good time. I'm so sorry it got ruined."

"Only you could find a way to blame yourself for an accidental city disaster," she spoke in a good-natured sort of way, throwing him a soft and endearing smile. "It's alright, Barry. It's not your fault. Nobody died and neither of us are any worse for the wear," she added in a more reassuring tone, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"So you mean this night didn't completely scare you away from the concept of going on another date with me?" He ducked his head a little sheepishly as he spoke.

"Barry, this is just our lives. I've known you for six years, I'm pretty sure if all the other things we've been through haven't scared me away yet, then nothing will at this point."

He chuckled, low and quiet, and let his eyes fall to the ground as they kept a slow but steady pace. "I guess you're right."

"And besides," she added lightly, playfully bumping her shoulder into his. "I thought we worked pretty well together out there."

His face lit up with that goofy and brilliant grin that always managed to awake the butterflies in her stomach. "We did, didn't we."

"The Flash and Killer Frost, at it again," he continued, and Caitlin couldn't help but love the way it sounded when he said it.

It sounded almost like a promise. It sounded a lot like home.

Barry accompanied Caitlin all the way up to her door, keeping some form of contact with her the whole way. Like he needed it to keep himself grounded.

They finally came to a stop just outside the apartment and Caitlin moved to take off Barry's blazer. He stopped her halfway and said that she could keep it, and that he could always come and pick it up the next morning and bring her breakfast. Caitlin beamed brightly and accepted the offer, a feeling of contentment and warmth echoing through her.

Almost reluctantly, he gave her hand one last squeeze and finally let go. Caitlin couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as his touch vanished, taking with it his warmth and the enveloping sense of comfort it brought her. They both seemed to linger for a moment before they said goodnight. With great effort, Caitlin tore herself away from her spot beside Barry and went inside.

He gave her a small wave as she closed the door and watched his figure disappear behind the flimsy, yet somehow insurmountable slab of wood.

Afterward, Caitlin remained rooted in place, unable to move her feet or make her hand let go of the knob. She bit her lip absently, her thoughts drifting back to the moments just before the explosion. She remembered the surety and ardency she had felt. She remembered the thrum of her heart and the slight brush of his lips and how they felt for the tiniest of milliseconds.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall forward against the door.

She wanted so badly to feel that again. She wanted it to finally be real. No tricks or misunderstandings. She just wanted to be with him and to take that final leap. To bridge that final gap.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and squared her shoulders, the new sense of Barry-related-bravery flowing through her once more. In an act of impulse, she flung the door back open and let his name slip past her lips.

She cut herself off midway, suddenly coming face to face with his familiar green eyes. He was still in her doorway, his hands nervously bouncing at his sides. She stood in silent shock and Barry opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

He tried again but all he managed to get out was "Caitlin, I—" before he cut himself off.

"Barry..." she echoed, suddenly at a loss herself.

It was ironic. For so long, words had been what had tied them to each other. What kept them connected and ultimately brought them back together. They were no help to them now.

Barry struggled for a few moments more before he finally sighed and gave up. He let his eyes do the talking instead. Caitlin did the same, pouring all the emotion and longing and struggle she had felt for six years into a single look.

They both seemed to get it after that. To break down that final wall and take the leap at last.

They both surged forward, Caitlin's hands cupping Barry's face and his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her toward him. Their lips crashed together in an almost desperate sort of way. They both reciprocated eagerly, the kiss deepening and stretching on until they both seemed to get lost in it.

Eventually, they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, soft smiles and breathy laughter bubbling past their lips. Caitlin closed her eyes and savored the moment, allowing it to imprint itself in her mind. Barry seemed to do the same. His hand slid up to hold the back of her neck and he looked down at her earnestly, like he was trying to memorize every detail.

It had taken them three times, but they had finally gotten it right. They had finally shared their first _real_ kiss. And as they stood in the quiet hallway, they both knew in their hearts that it was just the first of many.

The first of an entire lifetime.


End file.
